La Aventura Comienza
by MiwakoGloss
Summary: Cleo y Claudine son dos amigas que viven en una pequeña ciudad al norte de Oxford. Un día caluroso de mayo, en una pequeña playa en medio de un bosque, su coche desaparece, tristes y preocupadas intentan salir del bosque a pie... pero algo no marcha bien... Aunque pronto descubrirán que ese es un lugar en el que cualquier cosa puede pasar. (Posible M en capítulos futuros)
1. Los Anillos

CAPÍTULO 1 LOS ANILLOS

Había aparcado el coche en un aparcamiento, debajo de una de las principales plazas de la pequeña ciudad en la que estudiaba, al norte de Oxford, en Inglaterra. Salí del coche sin prisa, aún era temprano. Qué poco común... normalmente llegaba tarde a todos lados... No sabía por qué, pero siempre intentaba llegar a tiempo,aunque nunca lo conseguía... Sacudí la cabeza, cansada. Cerré el coche y guardé las llaves en el bolso, que me colgué al hombro. Salí del aparcamiento, totalmente solitario. El ruido de mis tacones resonaban por todo el bajo. La última luz del día asomaba por el portalón por el que acababa de meter el coche. Era un parking antiguo.

Nada más salir me puse los cascos y empecé a escuchar música mientras me dirigía al bar en el que había quedado con mis amigos. Empecé a andar, mientras caminaba mirando a los escaparates que adoraban las adoquinadas y viejas calles. El bar estaba al final de cuatro manzanas, era una pequeña cafetería bastante bohemia.

Entré e intenté buscar con la mirada a mis compañeros. No vi a nadie. Entré igualmente y me senté al fondo, para esperarlos. Me quité la chaqueta y dejé el bolso a mi lado, en el sofá. El camarero, muy joven y guapo, se acercó.

-Un chocolate caliente.

-Vale...-dijo sonriente-Si necesitas algo más avísame...

Asentí despreocupada. Me senté en el sofá, de color rojo. Dirigí una mirada a la cafetería y a la gente que ocupaba el local. Era pequeño, decorado con fotografías de películas, viejas y nuevas. La gente, la mayoría eran estudiantes, descansando tras las clases o simplemente preparándose para la noche que les esperaba por delante. La "Fashion Night". Los pequeños y los medianos comercios abrían sus puertas, ofreciendo rebajas y espectáculos en las calles. Mirando embobada los carteles no me di cuenta de que alguien se me acercaba a la mesa. Era mi amiga, de mi misma estatura, pelo castaño largo y ojos oscuros, casi negros. Le encantaba llevar tacones e iba muy bien vestida, unos vaqueros ceñidos, un polo de cuello vuelto rosa, una chaqueta verde y unas botas de tacón rosa de charol. Se acercó sonriendo.

-Hola preciosa-me dijo

-Hola Clau...¿cómo estás?

-Buff... cansada...-me dijo- y con malas noticias. Martha, George y James no vienen.

-¿Cómo?¿Y eso?-pregunté

-Martha ha quedado, James está en Brighton y George... está con la novia...

Fruncí el ceño... Lo de James pasaba... pero los demás podrían venir con nosotras.

-Bueno...-dije-¿Y cómo hacemos?

-A ver... vine pensando... Dime qué te parece: compras, cena, mi casa, peli y te quedas dormir.

-Mmmmm...- dije (me estaba demorando, ya sabía la respuesta)- Me parece de vicio!

Se sentó. Estuvimos hablando casi una hora, de cómo nos había ido la semana, música, cine, qué íbamos a comprar... Salimos de la cafetería. Fuera no hacía demasiado frío. Recorrimos las calles mirando las tiendas y disfrutando de los espectáculos.

Estábamos ya a punto de irnos, pero vi una pequeña tienda en la esquina de una calle, a tres manzanas de donde estábamos.

-¿Vamos?

-Si... vale -me dijo Clau.

Caminamos hacia ella. Cuanto más me acercaba, más ganas tenía de entrar. Era un sitio pequeño, muy poco iluminado, los productos eran todos muy rústicos, Había libros, bolsos, joyería... de todo un poco. Empecé a mirar la ropa, los vestidos que había expuestos eran muy bonitos. Me llamó la atención uno blanco y largo, y uno azul claro. Los cogí y me los probé. Claudine se cogió otro de color verde esmeralda ceñido en el pecho y abombado en las piernas. Le quedaba muy bien. Yo me probé los otros dos, eran preciosos, me cogí los dos. Al salir nos detuvimos en la joyería. Alguien se nos acercó por la espalda. Era una chica, vestida de bombachos y con una camiseta blanca. Era muy guapa, tenía el pelo muy rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?

-Si...-dijo Clau -Queríamos llevarnos estos vestidos.

-Vale...¿algo más?

-Si... dije yo.

Había puesto mi mirada en un anillo con forma de mariposa.

-Quiero este anillo yo también.

La chica me miró. Sonrió.

-Si te llevas otro te sale a mitad de precio.

-Clau...¿Cuál te gusta?

-Oh...¿Me compras un anillo?

-Si!-le dije divertida.

-Mmmm...-empezó a mirar- ¡éste!-dijo cogiendo un anillo dorado decorado con esmeraldas con forma de hojas y con flores con diminutos zafiros de color azul claro.

Le di los anillos a la chica y fuimos tras ella hacia la caja. Los vestidos eran muy baratos.

-Os regalo los anillos.

La miramos embobada.-¿Qué?-preguntamos al unísono.

-Os los regalo-los estaba metiendo en una cajita de madera con detalles a mano.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Clau.

Yo estaba muda. Me encantaban esos anillos. No podía creer que nos los regalase así como así.

-Gracias -conseguí musitar.

Pagamos y nos fuimos de allí, me di la vuelta para mirar una última vez a la tienda. La chica nos miraba desde el escaparate. Extendió una rígida mano y nos saludó. Me gire para mirar a mi amiga, que caminaba con tantas bolsas como yo.

-¡Qué rara!¿No te ha parecido raro?

-Si... pero mira que anillos... Dijo con la cajita en la mano...¡y gratis!

Cogió la diminuta caja y la miró. Se la quité y la metí en una de las bolsas.

-¡Oye!

Le sonreí. Nos marchamos riendo. Pero aquello me seguía pareciendo demasiado raro. No le di más importancia, seguimos con lo nuestro.

Cuando decidimos que habíamos comprado lo suficiente, nos marchamos a un restaurante chino para ahorrar un poco después de tanto gasto. Comimos arroz y pollo y yo, un rollito de primavera (ya que a Claudine no le gustaba las verduras). Apenas tardamos media hora en cenar. Salimos del restaurante. Cogimos mi coche, aún aparcado en el viejo parking. Decidimos ir en el mío.

-¿Qué peli vemos?

-Mmmmm... ¿Una comedia?-dijo Clau

-Bah... me apetece acción o ciencia ficción...

-Pues miramos en la Taquilla y escogemos una... Oye...-se interrumpió a si misma- Mañana quieres que vayamos a una cala que hay al lado de mi casa?

-¿A la playa..?¿En mayo?

-Si, si hace calor,no te apetece?

-Si, si me apetece. Pero no tengo ni ropa ni bañador y tengo que avisar a mi hermano, que viene mañana... Vale,¿dónde es?

-Me lo dijo Royce, la encontró yendo a bucear con un amigo, dice que es superpequeña, se puede acceder en coche o en barco, dice que es de arena fina y el agua es cristalina.

-Mmmm. Vale.

Llegamos a su casa.. eran las 12 de la noche, ni sacamos las bolsas del coche. Nos metimos en su casa... nos pusimos cómodas y empezamos a ver una película que ni acabamos de ver... pues nos quedamos dormidas a la mitad, las dos.

Aquella noche tuve un extraño sueño. Corría por un claro bosque, llevaba un vestido blanco e iba descalza. Era precioso, un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Un lugar del que no me quería marchar.


	2. La Cala

CAPÍTULO 2 LA CALA

-Arriba...! Cleo...! Son las dos de la tarde! Tenemos que comer...

Claudine estaba al pie de mi cama intentando despertarme. Me revolví sin abrir los ojos:

-Mmmmm... Estaba soñando... NO NO noo...

Y me acurruqué... Clau seguía allí, mirándome flipada. De pronto se levantó y se fue junto a mis pies, sentía que estaba allí. Noté como me quitaba la manta. Me acurruqué aún más aparentando enfadarme por lo que acababa de hacer, así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a patalear. Se tiró encima de mi y empezamos a pelear. Acabamos tiradas en el suelo muertas de risa. Salimos riéndonos de la habitación y dándonos empujones, dirigiéndonos a su cocina para comer.

No había nadie en su casa, nos habían dejado la comida preparada. Nos pusimos dos platos rebosantes de arroz a la cubana con una par de hamburguesas cada una. Mientras comíamos hablábamos de lo que haríamos ese día. Hacía un tiempo espléndido: un sol impresionante y un calor abrasador. Decidimos que seguiríamos con el plan. Iríamos a la pequeña cala que aquel chico había descubierto.

Cuando acabamos de comer empezamos a cambiarnos. Yo cogí mi teléfono y lo encendí. De pronto empezaron a llegarme mensajes de llamadas perdidas: 5 en total, 3 de mi hermano y 2 de mi madre. Empecé por llamar a mi madre.

-¿Si?

-Hola, mamá.

-Hola... ¿Qué tal?¿Dónde estás?

-En casa de Clau... acabamos de comer... Nos vamos a la playa...¿Hablasteis con Paul?

-Si... dijo que estaría todo el día en el campo de golf.

-Ah... pues lo llamo y le digo que nos vemos por la noche. ¿Y vosotros?¿Qué tal Italia?

-Estupenda... es preciosa...Tendríais que haber venido.

-Ya... Exámenes mamá... Ya me cuesta lo suficiente como para andar de viaje por Europa. ¿y Mason?

-Está comprando unas cosas... Dice que más os vale estudiar.. Ya le conoces...

-Si...-dije con sorna- ya le conozco

Mason era mi padrastro, cuando mi padre murió, mi madre se casó con él unos años después, pero a mi no me gustaba, era una mala persona.

-Bueno... me marcho... hablamos por la noche.

-Vale... Cuidate mucho! Y tened cuidado.

-Chao..

-Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y llamé a mi hermano, que naturalmente no me contestó. Volví a intentarlo dos veces más, sin éxito. Al final me di por vencida. "Ya me llamará cuando quiera". Me puse un triquini rojo. Clau llevaba un biquini de topos rojos con una gusanito verde que decoraba la parte de abajo.

Nos pusimos ropa de playa. Y fuimos en mi coche.

-¿Por dónde es?

-Hay que ir hacia en viejo castillo y luego meterse por unos caminos.

-¿Sabes por dónde es o vamos a la aventura?

-Muy graciosa... No vamos a la aventura-me dijo burlándose de mi-Sé por donde es. Venga que yo te digo como ir -me dijo.

Salimos hacia en viejo castillo. Había que meterse por unos caminos en medio del monte, atravesar unas pequeñas y estrechas aldeas hasta llegar al viejo castillo, que llevaba allí desde que se había construido la ciudad. Era un castillo precioso, estaba en buen estado y organizaban visitas guiadas. Pasamos por delante y fuimos hacia la parte que colindaba con el bosque.

Era un camino estrecho. Ni siquiera estaba asfaltado. Aminoré la velocidad, un poco preocupada por si pinchaba una rueda, ya que no era la primera vez que me pasaba y había montado un barullo impresionante.

-Como se ralle el coche te enteras de quien soy -dije amenazante a mi amiga. Ella sabía el aprecio que le tenía a mi cacharro.

-Pues no ralles el coche– me dijo Clau mirando por la ventana.

- Y ya está- dije sarcásticamente.

La miré con cara de póker. El camino por el que íbamos era muy largo, y pasábamos por el medio y medio del bosque. Era un camino muy bonito para hacer a pie, pero muy largo. Al cabo de 10 minutos llegamos a un claro.

-Vale...- me dijo- Ahora hay que ir por ese caminito de ahí y ya llegamos.

Metí el coche por el camino, al lado de la carretera sólo había bosque y un campo de flores, me extrañaba que allí no hubiese ni un alma, ni nada que me dijese que allí había alguien.

-¿Cómo ha encontrado este sitio?

-Ni idea...

-Es perfecto para tirar un cadáver... -dije añadiendo una sonrisa malévola al ambiente.

-Cleo!... Eres de lo peor...

-Jajajaa...¿Qué?¿ Es verdad o no?

-Si... ya... pero no hace falta decirlo...

Entre risas llegamos a la pequeña cala. Era un lugar precioso, escondido de la ría y del resto de aglomeración ciudadana, el agua era totalmente transparente adornada con un par de algas verdes que resaltaban aún más el color cristalino del agua. No había olas ni nadie en la orilla, la arena era mucho más clara que las playas de la zona. Aparcamos el coche justo donde empezaba la arena. Sacamos las toallas y las tendimos justo enfrente del coche. Clau se tumbó a disfrutar de sol. Yo me acerqué hasta la orilla y probé al agua. Estaba buenísima, de un temperatura excelente.

-Eh! ¿Nos bañamos?

-¡Dentro de un ratito!

Me acerqué a ella. Estaba a puntito de dormirse. Desvié la mirada enfurruñada, mi amiga era la reina de las siestas. Me acerqué al coche y saqué las bolsas que habíamos comprado ayer y las mochilas, ya que dentro teníamos algo de ropa para cuando hiciese más frí cargué todo en las manos y las llevé hacia donde estaba mi amiga tumbada. Me senté en la mía y empecé a mirar lo que había comprado. Tres vestidos: uno blanco hasta los pies, muy veraniego, otro rojo para una boda (extremadamente sexy) y uno corto de color azul; unos leggins negros, unas botas de cuero con cuña y camisetas largas.

Cuando abrí la bolsa de las camisetas una pequeña cajita cayó. La había metido ahí dentro después de salir de la tienda. Era una cajita de madera tallada a mano, con hojas y mariposas en el relieve, dentro había dos anillos. Eran muy bonitos. El mío tenía la forma de una mariposa, Con brillantes en las alas, muy rústico pero a mi me encantaba. Dentro de la cajita también estaba el anillo de mi amiga, era más normalito, pero tenía zafiros pequeños de color azul claro, rodeado de una corona de flores esmeraldas. Dejé las cosas sobre mi toalla y me tiré al lado de Clau.

-No te duermas -le dije mientras abría los ojos- Toma... tu anillo.

-Gracias -me dijo medio dormida- me encantó la tienda... Tenemos que volver, era muy rara...

-¿Si, verdad?

Me puse mi anillo en el corazón de la mano izquierda. Claudine hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

-Bueno... ¿vamos al agua?

-¿Está muy fría?-me preguntó

-No...-le contesté levantándome- está muy buena. Vamos y luego dormimos un rato... ¡Marmotilla!

Intentó golpearme con la palma de la mano. Pero me aparté y me fui corriendo hacia el agua. Vino detrás de mi. Empezamos a salpicarnos y a correr por al orilla. Estuvimos nadando, buceando, caminando por la arena y peleándonos con bolas de arena mojada.

Nos metimos en el agua otra vez, cuando decidimos que ya estábamos lo suficientemente mojadas. Cuando teníamos el agua al cuello se me ocurrió una idea.

-Te echo una carrera.

-Yo no hago carreras, ya me conoces.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Miré a mi alrededor. No había nada.

-Entonces hacemos una cosa. ¿Vamos hasta la entrada de la playa y nos metemos corriendo e el agua, a ver quien llega mas lejos?

Me miró seria.

-Ya lo sé... soy como un bebé...-dije

Le dio un ataque de risa, se atragantó con el agua. La que empezó a reírse fui yo, y también me atraganté. Salimos del agua entre tos y carcajada, nos tiramos en la arena, muertas de risa. Acabamos perdidas, otra vez.

-Ah... -le dije señalándola-¡Carrera!-me levanté.

-Vale...-dijo exasperada- ¿Y las reglas?

-Hay que correr hasta la orilla... desde aquí- dije marcando un raya en el suelo- ir lo más rápido que puedas, nos tiramos cuando no podamos correr más y buceamos, y la que llegue más lejos... GANA!

-No me creo que esté haciendo esto...

-Ya...- dije riéndome- no te lo voy a dejar olvidar.

-A la de tres-nos preparamos-Una... dos...

Salí antes que ella.

-CLEO TRAMPOSA!-gritaba desde atrás

-LO SÉ..! LO SIENTO...!

Saltamos al agua, ella venía detrás de mi. Nos metimos de cabeza y empezamos a bucear. Me paré un momento para que Clau se colocase a mi lado, y empezamos a bucear hasta que no pudimos más, ninguna quería rendirse, al final... salimos a la superficie a la vez. Cogiendo una enorme bocanada de aire.

-Gané-me dijo

-De eso nada! Gane yo...

-Si... -dijo marchándose-Pero tu saliste primero tramposa...

-Vale...jajaja... me lo merezco...-dije nadando tras ella..

De pronto mi vista se topó con la playa..

-¿Y mi coche? -dije percatándome de que no estaba- Clau...¿Dónde está mi coche?


	3. El Camino

CAPÍTULO 3 CAMINO

Salí corriendo del agua, las toallas y la ropa seguían allí, pero mi coche había desaparecido.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-Madre mía...-dijo Clau saliendo detrás de mi.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡Me van a matar!

-¡Mis cosas estaban dentro también!

-¡Coge todo! -le grité a mi amiga desde la distancia

-¿Qué?

-¡Que recojas todo!-dije yendo por el camino -Voy a ver si los localizo...-añadí alejándome

Empecé a correr por el camino por el que habíamos ido en coche. Corría todo lo rápido que podía. Cuando llevaba más de 5 minutos corriendo me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien... No me sonaba el sitio por el que iba... Pero era el único camino por el que mi coche podía haber avanzado... Paré y empecé a mirar a mis alrededores... No... Aquello no me sonaba...

"Mierda" pensé. Di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde había dejado a mi amiga. Volví trotando hacia la cala. Al llegar, Clau estaba de pie, con las cosas recogidas y mirando hacia mí con cara de preocupación.

-¿Y? -me preguntó nada más llegar a donde estaba

-Nada... No encuentro nada... Además no me suena el camino por el que acabo de ir...

Me derrumbé. Las lágrimas me corrían por las mejillas, estaba tan agobiada que tuve que sentarme. Clau se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Lo siento...-susurró.

-Nada... No me queda nada... Lo tenía todo en el coche..

-Mis cosas también estaban allí...-añadió. Era cierto.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me levanté.

-Vamos -le dije a Clau-Hay que largarse...-le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Recogimos las cosas y las cargamos en las mochilas. Salimos en silencio de la playa y nos fuimos por el camino por el que había ido corriendo. Estuvimos andando un buen rato y a buen ritmo. Cuando llegamos al sitio en el que me había parado, me detuve y me giré para hablar con mi amiga.

-¿Ves?... Esto no me suena... No hemos pasado por aquí -le dije convencida

-A mí tampoco me suena-coincidió conmigo.

Nos miramos. Aquello empezaba a darnos mala espina. Por lo menos para mí, aunque al ver la cara de preocupación de mi amiga, supuse que para ella también.

-De todas maneras no podemos quedarnos aquí -añadí rápidamente.

Cogí a Clau de la mano y continuamos andando. Al cabo de 20 minutos más de caminar por aquel sendero, seguíamos sin saber donde estábamos. Aquel bosque parecía que no se acababa nunca. Me sentía intranquila, a estas alturas ya deberíamos haber llegado al antiguo castillo, pero allí no había nada. Noté que Clau se estaba impacientando, tenía las manos agarrotadas de tanto apretar las cintas de la mochila.

-Oye...-le dije- ¿Apuramos? Estar aquí me da mala espina...

-Creí que no lo dirías nunca -me contestó antes de que pudiese acabar la frase.

Empezamos a trotar por el camino, aquello no me gustaba nada, me sentía observada. Cuando llevábamos poco más de un kilómetro, escuché un ruido a mis espaldas. Como si nos estuviesen siguiendo.

-¡Apura!-grité ya asustada.

Empezamos a correr por el sendero, y a lo lejos vi un claro, pero a medida que nos acercábamos me di cuenta de que era el final del bosque. Apuramos el paso y, cuando estábamos saliendo del bosque, cuando apenas nos quedaban más que unos metros, una sombra se cruzó por delante de nuestros ojos. Nos paramos en seco. En el árbol que tenía a mi derecha había una flecha. Estaba hecha de madera oscura con las plumas negras y malgastadas.

Me faltaba al aliento, pero me quedé mirando embobada la flecha ¿de dónde narices había salido? Clau reanudó la marcha, seguía corriendo hacia el donde provenían los rayos de sol. Yo me quedé atrás. Mirando a mis alrededores, intentando encontrar la fuente de la flecha.

-¡Cleo! ¡Apura coño! ¡No te quedes ahí!

La voz de mi amiga me despertó de mis ensoñaciones. Miré una última vez a la flecha y salí disparada hacia donde estaba ella. Al llegar a donde estaba Clau, que me esperaba preparándose para salir cuando estuviésemos a la misma altura, seguimos avanzando hasta casi perder de vista el bosque. No miré atrás. Sólo seguimos adelante. Corríamos sin prestar atención al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Levanté la vista a los pocos segundos, teníamos un desnivel enfrente. Al llegar a la bajada, me paré de golpe. Ahora estaba segura, no conocía aquel lugar. Era una explanada inmensa, toda de hierba. A nuestras espaldas estaba el bosque. Aquello era muy raro...

-¿Pero qué...?-empezó Clau.

-¿Te suena? -le pregunté.

-¿Te parece que me suena?

-Oye no me riñas que no es culpa mía...-le contesté dando un paso atrás.

No sabíamos muy bien que hacer. La explanada era preciosa, todo había que decirlo, hierba verde adornada con flores blancas, rojas y moradas la cubrían por completo. Aquello no pertenecía a Inglaterra, y si lo era, estaba muy pero que muy bien escondido. Claudine empezó a caminar, bajando por el desnivel. Yo me quedé en mi sitio, no me atreví ni a moverme. Empecé a escrutar el horizonte, intentando encontrar alguna casa, alguna pequeña aldea a la que acceder. Pero no había nadie. Ni nada ni nadie.

-¡Cleo! ¡Venga! ¡Vamos!- me dijo Clau.

Notaba que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Empecé a bajar yo también el desnivel, pero miré una última vez el bosque por el que acabábamos de salir. No vi nada al principio, pero después, ya casi a punto de perder de vista los frondosos árboles, vi de refilón un reflejo oscuro que salía del bosque. Giré la cabeza para desviar la vista, no quería saber de qué o quien se trataba, así que seguí a Clau a través del campo adelante.

Estuvimos andando un buen rato.

-¿Qué te parece?-me dijo.

-¿Qué me parece?

-Si... ¿dónde crees que estamos?-insistió

-Pues... -empecé- No lo sé... Esto no se parece en nada a los alrededores de tu casa... A lo mejor salimos por el sitio equivocado -añadí esperanzada

-No...-me dijo seria- En ese caso habríamos llegado a ver la ciudad... -aminoró la marcha y me miró- Creo que esto no es Oxford...

-Yo también lo he pensado... -me paré, haciendo que ella se detuviese al mismo tiempo- Decidamos. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Mmmmm... Seguimos andando un rato... -empezó- Y si no encontramos nada... volvemos a la playa.

-¿Y si volvemos a la playa ahora y esperamos? -pregunté.

-Mmmm... - no la veía muy decidida- Bueno... vale...¿Pero y lo de las flechas?

-¡Ah! si...-le dije- Pues entramos por otro lado, y tendremos que ir con mucho más cuidado, más despacio...-pero nada más decir eso, noté que era una tremenda estupidez, pero tampoco me hacía gracia seguir andando más lejos por un lugar que no conocíamos.

-No me hace gracia volver...-me dijo

-A mi tampoco... pero seguir adelante sin saber a donde vamos me parece estúpido, incluso peligroso...-dije.

-Entonces seguimos... No hay más opciones, Cleo... O una cosa o la otra...

-Mmmmm... en ese caso prefiero seguir adelante -dije, si tenía que elegir entre avanzar hacia lo desconocido o dar la vuelta y ser la diana de algún pirado, prefería explorar nuevas tierras.

-Y yo...-zanjó mi amiga.

Reanudamos la marcha, esta vez con más calma; el Sol estaba en lo más alto,por lo que debía de ser cerca del mediodía; pero hacía un calor de mil demonios. Daba gracias a los dioses de que teníamos ropa de playa. Clau llevaba un mini-vestido verde, con el bikini por debajo. Yo tenía una camiseta de lino y unos shorts vaqueros. A la espalda llevábamos cada una su mochila. Las toallas las tenía ella y la ropa y demás estaban guardadas en las mía.

Íbamos andando campo a través. Estuvimos hablando un poco, no mucho, ninguna tenía ganas de empezar una conversación; lo único que queríamos, tanto la una como la otra, era salir de aquel maldito lugar lo antes posible.

-Entonces...-empecé yo- ¿Dónde...?

-Ni idea... pero esto no me gusta...-me contestó algo enfadada.

-Ya... Parece salido de un cuento...-añadí al darme cuanta de que el lugar en el que estábamos era para hacer un cuadro.

-Lo sé- me dijo- ¿Sabes? Aunque siempre he dicho que me gustaría vivir en un cuento... Ahora esa frase no me hace demasiada gracia...

Sonreí por lo bajo. Levanté la vista. Ella también sonreía, nos miramos intentando aguantar la risa pero al final acabamos riéndonos a carcajada limpia, sufriendo un ataque de risa. Pero ésta cesó pronto. Delante de nosotras había un camino de piedras.

-¡Mira!-le dije señalando

Empezamos a correr hacia el camino. Era bastante rural, no estaba asfaltado, era de piedra y tierra. Ni siquiera tenía huellas de ruedas, ni nada.

-Bueno.. algo es algo...-dijo mi amiga

-Si... pero esto es de locos...¿Por dónde? ¿Izquierda o derecha?

-Derecha... no me gusta ir a la siniestra...-y se dio la vuelta tan campante.

La miré mientras se alejaba, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sonriendo por dentro. Al final nos fuimos caminando por la derecha. Ya nos dolían los pies y estábamos muertas de hambre y sed, hacía tiempo que nos habíamos acabado el agua y yo empezaba a rezar para que encontrásemos algún charco o poza o lo que sea. La noche empezaba a asomar por el horizonte, el cielo empezaba a volverse rojizo,y el sol ya estaba por esconderse tras las colinas; la temperatura había disminuido bastante, teníamos la piel de gallina, así que sacamos de mi mochila un par de jerseycitos que habíamos metido, sólo por acaso.

Al poco rato, vimos unas luces al fondo. Una ciudad, no... era un pueblecito, poco más que una aldea.

Nada más verla, empezamos a correr para llegar lo más rápido posible. Era un pequeño pueblo, tenía murallas de piedra gris alrededor, mezclada con barro y cantos rodados. Miramos por toda la muralla, y al final encontramos una gran puerta de madera y hierro fundido. Era una pequeña aldea, no debía de tener demasiados habitantes a juzgar por el estado en el que se encontraban la puerta y las murallas; "un lugar de paso" pensé. Pero al girar la cabeza vi un letrero de madera, en el que había tallado un nombre: Bree.


	4. La Aldea

CAPÍTULO 4 LA ALDEA

Bree... ¿De qué me sonaba ese nombre? ¿De un personaje, tal vez un lugar...? No, no era de eso, pero ya lo había oído antes...

Entramos a través de aquel gran portalón de madera y nos dirigimos al primer hombre que encontramos. Se encontraba justo detrás de la puerta y nos miraba de de con cara de extrañeza; iba vestido con un sucio traje de lana gruesa, unas botas marrones de piel manchadas de barro y tenía el pelo greñoso y una barba grisácea que le llegaba casi por el pecho.

Clau y yo nos miramos. Se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos al frente:

-Perdone-le dijo.

El hombre fijó su vista en mi amiga. Se le notaba en el rostro que estaba cansado, tenía una piel pálida y seca, marcada por las arrugas, que ya hacían mella en él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas, preciosas?

-Buenas tardes -dijo mi amiga- ¿Podríamos usar un teléfono?

-¿Un qué?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos, como si no entendiese

-Un teléfono, para llamar. Necesitamos hablar con nuestras familias.

-Veréis...-dijo irguiéndose un poco, se le notaba incómodo- No sé que es un teléfono, pero si necesitan hablar con alguien, las cartas que marchan para Hobbiton salen antes de que anochezca -aquel hombre intentaba terminar la conversación lo antes posible- Si quieren desde allí pueden seguir hasta las ciudades que siguen en Arthedain.

Miré a Clau, que tenía los ojos abiertos, sin comprender nada, me miró un segundo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de aquel hombre; así que hablé yo.

-¿Arthedain?

-Sí, señorita.

-Perdone- le pregunté- ¿Dónde dice que estamos?

-¿No son de por aquí, eh?-dijo burlonamente.

-¿Tenemos pinta de ser de por aquí? -dijo Clau con las manos en las caderas.

-Se encuentran en Bree, dentro de Eriador.

Desvié la mirada, aquello se estaba poniendo feo. Aquello era raro, demasiado raro.

-Ya... Claro...-dije apartándome un poco- Muchas gracias de todas maneras.

Cogí a Clau de la mano y me la llevé de allí, entrando en la aldea. Aunque no tenía ni idea de donde estábamos, pues aquellos nombres me sonaban, una vaga idea empezó a rondar mi cabeza.

-Cleo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te suena esto de algo?

-Me suenan los nombres, pero no caigo-me paré y la miré. Las tripas me empezaron a sonar- Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió, supuse que también se estaba muriendo del hambre; así que seguimos por la aldea, y a pocos metros vimos una especia de mesón. Mi idea seguía en mi cabeza, pero la consideraba demasiado estúpida; de todas maneras decidí comentarla con mi amiga, a ver que le parecía. Me dirigí a ella:

-Creo que tengo una idea de dónde podríamos estar -empecé- Vamos allí -le dije señalando la posada- Te invito a tomar algo.

Entramos en la posada. La noche ya estaba encima de nosotras y el frío empezaba a notarse en el ambiente. Nada más entrar, me arrepentí de la decisión que acababa de tomar: allí no había más que borrachos y hombres sucios. Se volvieron para mirarnos, alguno de ellos empezó a silbar, otros se pasaron más y nos echaron piropos y alguna que otra sobrada. No me agradaba el modo en el que se dirigían a nosotros, como si fuésemos ganado; Claudine, sin embargo, lo llevaba mejor, la indiferencia que mostraba era ejemplar. Se adelantó para hablar con el camarero.

-Hola.

Era un hombre ya entrado en años. Con gafas y pelo largo canoso, con una incipiente calva y barba de un par de días.

-¡Hola preciosas! ¡Bienvenidas! ¿Puedo ayudarlas?

-Creo que sí que á, tenemos un gran problema. Necesitamos llamar por teléfono, nos han robado el coche.

-Eh...-empezó el señor- ¿Qué? -no había entendido ni una palabra, lo que me temía. De todas maneras, parecía que en aquel lugar después de decir la palabra teléfono, lo siguiente era decir "¿qué?".

-Nada- me adelanté, viendo por dónde iban los tiros- Nos han robado la comida y el dinero; y no somos de aquí, nos hemos perdido ¿Podría ayudarnos?

-Mmmm... -nos estaba repasando con la mirada, se fijó en nuestras mochilas-¿Qué lleváis ahí dentro?

-Toallas, el poco agua que nos queda y algo de ropa -le contesté- Nos quitaron el resto.

-Oigan, señoritas. No es a primera vez que me dicen eso para comer o dormir sin pagar -se subió las gafas- Esto es un negocio, no una obra de caridad.

-Entonces. Podría darnos un mapa o algo para ubicarnos, por favor.

-Claro, por supuesto. Vengan por aquí, las invito a un par de cervezas.

-Gracias -dije sonriendo.

Miré a Clau, que estaba seria. Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, algo enfadada por la anterior contestación del recepcionista, y me siguió. No sentaron en una mesa alejada del tumulto mientras esperábamos a que nos trajese las cervezas y el mapa. Clau estaba muy enfadada, se le notaba en la cara. Los hombres se acercaban a nosotras, pero nunca nos hablaron, y mucho menos después de las miradas de odio que les propinábamos las dos. Miré a mi alrededor, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Todas por borrachos o grupos de gente bebiendo, me llamó la atención que allí no había mujeres. "Lástima" pensé "así no nos molestarían tanto".

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que permanecimos en absoluto silencio, nos trajeron el mapa y las cervezas. Le dimos las gracias y empecé a hablar:

-Mira -dije señalando el mapa- Estamos aquí, donde pone Bree -le eché un ojo al resto del papel que nos habían traído, buscando algo que confirmase mis sospechas, pero a la vez deseaba que se tratase de un sueño- Aquí pone Hobbiton.; aquí Old Forest, creo que salimos de ahí -comenté.

Mi cabeza iba a mil por hora. Conocía el nombre de Hobbiton.

-Mmmm...-murmuraba mientras intentaba relacionarlo todo.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Mmmmmm, qué?

-Que... -levanté la vista- Ya sé donde estamos.

-¿Dónde? -me inquirió Clau desesperada

-Creo...-puse énfasis en la anterior palabra- que en La Tierra Media.

-¿Dónde? -se inclinó un poco más, no segura de haber escuchado bien.

-En La Tierra Media.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso, Clau, es que estamos dentro de un libro. A ver si adivinas cuál es -

dije apoyándome en el respaldo.

Los ojos de Claudine se abrieron como platos al segundo siguiente.

-No -dijo convencida, mirando hacia el mapa y hacia mí- No es posible. ¡Es estúpido! ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que dices?

Cogí la cerveza que me habían puesto y le di un soberano trago. Claudine tenía el mapa en las manos, intentando descifrar los nombres y mirando hacia el camarero, como si algo le delatase que se trataba de una broma. Pero desistió. Pasado un rato dejó el mapa en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos. Se dio por vencido. Me miró y dijo en voz baja: "El Señor de los Anillos".

-Sí -le dije- O eso, o ésta es la mejor broma que me han gastado en la vida.

-¡Pues claro que es una broma! ¡Pero si es imposible!

-Ya -le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Madre de Dios. ¡Madre de Dios! ¡MADRE DE DIOS!

No sabía que hacer, ninguna de las dos sabía que haríamos. Si salir corriendo, si volver al bosque...Pero, simplemente, nos quedamos allí mirando el mapa en total y absoluto silencio, sin dirigirnos la palabra, intentando pensar qué hacer a continuación. Pero la maquinación de nuestros planes se vieron interrumpidas, pues una mano se posó en nuestra mesa, y una hombre ya mayor, vestido con una túnica gris estaba parado delante de nosotras.

-Hola señoritas, me llamo Gandalf... ¿Me permiten unirme a su mesa?


	5. Gandalf

CAPÍTULO 5 GANDALF

Al escuchar el nombre Gandalf, no sé que pasó por mi mente. Simplemente levanté la vista, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando a aquel anciano de arriba abajo. Era bastante alto, más que nosotras, llevaba una túnica gris con un cinturón de cuero hebrado, y un bolso de tela marrón colgado del hombro y una capa gris. El la mano tenía la vara de madera grisácea, bastante antigua.

Estuve mirando para aquel anciano demasiado tiempo, y además sin decir nada, hasta que Claudine me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. No sabía muy bien que hacer. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a quedarme muda del asombro y de la incredulidad. Aquello era surrealista. Claudine tampoco dijo nada, por lo menos al principio, ya que cuando vio que yo no decía ni mu, tomó la iniciativa.

-Por favor, siéntese.

-Gracias -dijo con una cálida sonrisa, mirando hacia las dos.

Yo abrí la boca para decir algo, no sé muy bien qué, pero me salió un sonido bastante agudo, que no llegó a ser ni una palabra.

Gandalf se quedó mirando para mi, un poco sorprendido. Clau me golpeó esta vez con más fuerza. Sacudí la cabeza y me froté la pierna, mirando con enfado a mi amiga.

-Es que no espabilas-me dijo susurrando

-¡Jaja! ¡Muy graciosa! Bueno- comencé mirando hacia el viejo- Así que usted es... ¿Gandalf?

-Así es. Un placer conocerlas por fin -dijo con un pequeña risa

-¿Por fin?-dijo Clau

-Si, hace mucho que os esperábamos

-Vale -dijo mi amiga no muy convencida

-¡Un momento! ¡A ver, recapitulemos ! Esto es Bree ¿no?

-Sí-me contestó Gandalf

-¿Estamos en Eriador?

-Si

-En la... ¿Tierra Media?-pregunté lo último con algo de recelo. Gandalf asintió.

-Ah, sí, ya -miré a Claudine- ¿Y si el agua de la cala tenía residuos radiactivos?

-¿Tú también lo crees? -me dijo completamente seria

-¿Si! ¡O nos dimos un golpe e la cabeza y estamos flipando!

-Mmmmm... Interesante -dijo Gandalf- ¿Qué son residuos radiactivos?

-Algo, que explica el porqué vemos a un personaje de ficción -dijo Clau lo más simpáticamente posible.

-¿Ficción?¿Creéis que esto es ficción?

-De donde nosotros venimos tú eres un personaje de un libro -expliqué.

-Y tanto -añadió Clau haciendo un ademán

-Bueno... -dijo juntando las manos- En cualquier caso es bueno ver que estáis sanas y salvas, aunque de todas maneras creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Es posible que los siervos de Saruman sepan donde estáis. Así que vamos -continuó mientras se levantaba- Tendremos que andar un poco, las monturas están un poco más arriba y largo camino queda hasta Rivendel -se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hasta la puerta.

Ni Clau ni yo nos movimos, sólo nos quedamos mirando para él, que al darse cuanta de que no lo seguíamos se volvió para mirarnos. Desvié la vista hacia Claudine, que seguía mirando al anciano.

-¿Qué hacemos? -le dije por lo bajo

Me miró con cara de póker, sin saber que contestar.

-¡Clau! ¡Espabila hombre! ¿Vamos o no?

-Si -dijo cautelosamente-pero por si acaso -dijo levantándose de la mesa sin acabar la frase.

Fue hacia el recepcionista con el mapa en las manos, lo señaló y le preguntó algo que no llegué a escuchar, mientras el hombre accedía y se agachaba. Sacó de debajo de la mesa, una especie de vara de madera muy gruesa, del diámetro de su puño y bastante larga. Claudine le sonrió y le dio las gracias. Vino con la vara hacia mi y me la tendió.

-Por si acaso -dijo mientras me la daba- Le pedí algo para defendernos, aunque hubiese preferido una pistola. Pero no creo que por aquí tengan algo de eso-dijo volviendo la vista y saludando al hombre con la mano

-Ya- estaba flipada con la habilidad mental de mi amiga. Gandalf estaba en la puerta mirando para nosotras con los brazos sobre el pecho y con cara de preocupación. Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba él, y yo con la vara en mano, mientras Clau llevaba el mapa, que lo guardó en la mochila. Salimos tras Gandalf que al salir de la posada se encaminó hacia la un pequeño y oculto sendero unas casas más arriba y que ascendía tras la aldea hasta una oscura y elevada colina.

-No podemos perder tiempo. Llegarán pronto. Debemos apresurarnos -nos decía cada pocos segundos

-¿Quiénes?-pregunté

-Los siervos de Saruman, hombres salvajes, orcos...Pueden que incluso hayan enviado a los Nâzgul.

-¿Los reyes corruptos?

-Exacto ¿Sabéis quienes son?

-No mucho -pero aquello me sonaba bastante- ¿En qué año estamos exactamente?

Gandalf se dio la vuelta, y sin dejar de caminar me contestó tras dirigirme una seria mirada

-3018.

-Vale- dije bajando la vista. Gandalf siguió por el camino, siempre avanzando por delante de nosotras. Le seguíamos el ritmo bastante bien, pero nos empezábamos a resentir, sobre todo Clau, que no era muy dada a hacer ejercicio.

Claudine se acercó a mi y seguimos andando en silencio, mientras Gandalf seguía avanzando por el camino a una velocidad, que asombraba para su edad. Claudine y yo estábamos la una al lado de la otra. Caminando hacia la cima de la colina. Claudine se adelantó un poco.

-Esto, ¿Gandalf? -dijo Clau con un tonillo agudo- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Si, claro -dijo medio riéndose-Aunque preferiría que el trato no fuese tan formal

-Vale – y se plantó delante de él- ¿Qué demonios hacemos Cleo y yo aquí?

-No grites, pequeña. No qui...

-No me llames pequeña -dijo elevando aún más la voz.

-Os lo explicaré todo a su debido momento, pero antes tenemos que marcharnos. Ya vienen -dijo dándose la vuelta

Me giré. Detrás de nosotros se escuchaban unos gritillos agudos, aún bastante lejanos, eran unos ruidos de lo más extraño; una mezcla de graznidos de pájaro con rugidos de fieras. Gandalf nos cogió a las dos de las manos y tiró de nosotras, empujándonos delante de él.

-¡Corred! ¡Aprisa!

Llegamos a la cima en pocos segundos, yo seguía intentando mirar qué nos perseguía, por lo que no me di cuenta de lo que teníamos delante. Detrás de nosotros se escuchaban aquellos extraños e inquietantes sonidos.

Me choqué con Clau, que miraba hacia el frente, y llevándome la mano a la nariz, le di con mi cuerpo para que se moviese.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no!

Me puse a su lado, con la boca abierta. Delante de nosotras había cuatro águilas; cuatro enormes águilas, de por lo menos tres metros de alto y un par de metros de envergadura, con las alas plegadas. Me quedé completamente quieta, presa del miedo y de la admiración que aquellas aves despertaron en mi.

-¡No! ¡No quiero tenerlas cerca!


	6. Las Águilas

CAPÍTULO 6 LAS ÁGUILAS

-¿Pero qué leches es eso?

-¡Vamos! -la cogí de un brazo, alejándonos de las águilas. Sin embargo, aunque en aquel momento me asustaban de lo enormes que eran, había que decir que eran preciosas, con un plumaje dorado y blanco, y con unos enormes ojos amarillo oro, las alas tenían en envés de color blanco y las plumas marrones. Claudine se soltó de mi agarre cuando miré hacia atrás para ver si había algún otro método para escaparnos. Pero Gandalf, que estaba detrás de nosotras, sacó una espada de debajo de su túnica y se encaró hacia el bosque, al tiempo que nos gritaba:

-¡Montad! ¡Os llevarán a Rivendel!

-¡No!-oí a mi amiga gritar a mi espalda.

Un gran rugido se escuchó proveniente del bosque, cada vez era mayor y más graves. Miré hacia aquellas maravillosas aves, yo tampoco pensaba subirme a ellas. Prefería correr colina abajo que montarme encima de aquello. Pero si me ponía a mirar las opciones, no había mucho donde elegir.

-¡Que os subáis de una maldita vez!

Aquel grito era una orden, en lugar de un grito en sí. Sin embargo, las dos seguíamos si movernos, pero de reojo vi a Clau a punto de echarse a correr hacia el lado contrario de la colina y marchar corriendo cuesta abajo, algo que yo también pensaba muy seriamente. Pero aquellas ganas de huir colina abajo se esfumaron cuando, justo delante de Gandalf, aparecieron las dos criaturas más amorfas que jamás había visto.

Iban encorvadas, corriendo con las piernas abiertas; de pequeño tamaño y piel oscura, sin pelo y ataviadas con unas oxidadas y asquerosas armaduras medievales de metal y cuero. Iban balanceando espadas y hachas, lanzándose a grito pelado hacia el anciano. Para mi sorpresa y terror, Gandalf esquivó ambos ataques, para, a continuación, asestarles un par de estocadas en el cuello y en el pecho a ambos seres.

Me quedé de piedra. Miraba aquella escena horrorizada, pero no sabía si era por los bichos que venían colina arriba, por las gigantescas águilas que tenía a la espalda, o por el hecho de haber visto a un anciano mayor que mi abuelo atravesar con una espada a dos humanoides. De todas maneras, otro grito me despertó de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿A qué demonios estáis esperando? ¡Subid de una vez!

No me lo pensé dos veces, me di la vuelta y me acerqué a mi amiga, cogiéndola de un brazo y tirando de ella, acercándonos a las aves. Me di cuenta de que imponían mucho más respeto a medida que nos acercábamos. Cuando estábamos a un par de metros, Clau tiró de su brazo, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Me largo!

Y dicho esto se marchó en dirección contraria. Empezó a correr en dirección a la colina abajo, intentando meterse entre la maleza. Salí inmediatamente detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla. Me estaba muriendo del miedo y de la histeria, pero había decidido fiarme de aquel anciano en lugar de experimentar enfrentarme a aquellas cosas, que suponía que eran orcos. Clau pareció haber tomado la decisión contraria.

La alcancé al borde de la entrada del bosque, tirando de su ropa para que dejase de correr. Al momento soltó un grito, pero tiré con más fuerza y conseguí que quedase mirando hacia mí, a lo que ella respondió con una bofetada dándose la vuelta. Le había entrado el pánico.

Me ardía la cara de la pedazo ostia que me acababa de meter, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me enfadase, por primera vez en mi vida, me había enfadado con mi amiga, así que sin cortarme un pelo, le devolví la bofetada con más fuerza. Aquello no se lo esperó, de ningún modo. Era la primera vez que nos habíamos dado una ostia la una a la otra.

Escuché un rugido ronco a espaldas de mi amiga, y con terror vi, como otro de aquellos horribles orcos salía de detrás de unos árboles, corriendo como un poseso hacia donde estábamos las dos. Agarré a mi amiga y la empujé delante de mí, tenía la otra mano en la mejilla en la que acababa de darle, y las lágrimas empezaban a correr libres por sus mejillas. Para ser sincera, ganas de llorar, gritar, y patalear no me faltaban; pero prefería hacerlo cuando no hubiese nadie cerca, y estuviese segura de que todo aquello que estaba pasando no era producto de mi imaginación.

Una de las águilas alzó en vuelo, mientras otra se disponía a hacer lo mismo. Corrí hacia ellas empujando a mi amiga, que volvía otra vez a disminuir el ritmo. Una de las águilas que quedaban en el suelo nos dirigió la mirada y bajó su cuello y su cuerpo. Tomé aquello como un indicio de que debíamos subir, de lo contrario estaba claro que nos matarían.

Detrás de nosotras, y corriendo, venían una docena de aquellas asquerosas criaturas. Aceleré el paso, aún cogida de la mano de mi amiga. Al llegar delante del águila, me di la vuelta y agarré mi amiga por la espalda, haciendo que se subiese al cuello del animal. Clau, se dio media vuelta y, soltando un pequeño gemido, de agarró con las dos manos a las plumas del animal, sollozando. Yo me subí justo detrás de ella.

Justo cuando mis pies se levantaron del suelo, el águila alzó el vuelo. Agarré a Claudine de un brazo, al final, antes de subir, había tirado la vara que nos habían dado. Me giré para ver a Gandalf, para la edad que aparentaba, se defendía muy bien. Golpeaba a una velocidad increíble, en la cabeza o en el cuello, dejándolos malheridos o inconscientes, llegando incluso a matar de una estocada.

Cuando empezaron a llegar más; se dio la vuelta y, corriendo hacia el águila restante que estaba esperando por él, ya con las alas desplegadas, se subió dando un ágil salto.

Entonces, los orcos que quedaban empezaron a dispararnos flechas; ninguna nos alcanzó, pero conseguí vislumbrar cómo eran: con plumas negras y de madera oscura (las mismas que nos habían disparado en el bosque).

Así que habían sido ellos, eran ellos los que nos habían encontrado en la cala; así que, con una última mirada de odio los perdimos de vista. Me di la vuelta, mientras Claudine seguía tan rígida con una piedra, agarrada a las plumas, mientras que yo tenía uno de sus brazo agarrado con una mano, intentando darle seguridad. Desvié la vista y, con una dificultad enorme,ya que el viento me golpeaba la cara y me impedía abrir los bien los ojos, vi a Gandalf a nuestro lado.

-¡Llegaremos a Rivendel al amanecer

!

Asentí con la cabeza, para darle a entender que le había oído. Volví la vista hacia mi amiga que se había atrevido a levantar la mirada, ya no agarraba al águila con las dos manos, sólo con una, mientras con la otra me agarraba a mí. El miedo era visible en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté alzando la voz

-No... -dijo sollozando y con las lágrimas a punto de saltar de sus ojos- No, no estoy bien...

-No pasa nada, ya verás -intentaba tranquilizarla, pero no lo conseguí.

Durante las horas siguientes sobrevolamos en la oscuridad una distancia que no fui capaz de el paisaje me dejó con la boca abierta.

Vi montañas enteras cubiertas de una nieve tan blanca que incluso la luz de la luna llena reflejaba su luz en ellas. Señalé a Claudine las vistas. Sabía que le encantaba encontrar paisajes nuevos, y aquello sólo lo podías ver una vez en la vida. Levantó la vista, con los ojos medio cerrados a causa del viento. Señalé a las montañas, las miró y su rostro se iluminó. Abrió la boca de puro asombro, pero la preocupación y el miedo seguían siendo visibles en su cara. Como empezaba a refrescar, saqué las toallas de la mochila de Clau y nos cubrí con ellas. Ya estaba algo más relajada, ya que no apartó la vista de las montañas.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos despiertas, ninguna se atrevía a dormir. Hablamos un poco, nada importante, sólo para olvidar que estábamos a unos tres quilómetros de altura del suelo. Gandalf estaba a nuestro lado, mirando hacia nosotras de vez en cuando. El pelo largo y gris ondeaba al viento. Me sorprendía que alguien tan mayor pudiese tener un pelo así, tan blanco, tan bien cuidado. La ironía era evidente, y yo con mi media melena ondulada y despeinada que nunca crecía.

Todo el tiempo que pasamos sobrevolando aquellos parajes se me pasaron con una lentitud asombrosa, creía que no llegaríamos nunca. Incluso llegué a pensar que nos había mentido y que algo malo iba a pasar, pero descarté ese pensamiento de mi mente cuando el sol empezó a asomar tras una montaña, iluminando las anaranjadas hojas de un bosque que, en su interior, albergaba una ciudad de color blanco, en medio de una gran cascada, justo encima de unas rocas y de un río de agua cristalina. Me quedé fascinada de ver tal estampa. Incluso Claudine había perdido su miedo a las alturas con tal de observar aquello. La ciudad era pequeña, abundaban los patios y las casas tenían un estilo muy romántico. Empezamos a descender, la gente empezó a mirar hacia arriba. Algunos saludaron con las manos. Sin previo aviso, volvimos a alcanzar altura. Aquel cambio repentino hizo que tanto Clau como yo nos agarrásemos con fuerza al águila.

-¿Pero qué hacemos?- grité

-¡Debemos subir a la cima! ¡No pueden posarse en el medio de las plazas! ¡No caben allí! -explicó Gandalf desde la distancia

Empezamos a ascender una vez más,para luego disminuir la velocidad y aterrizar suavemente en un claro, un poco más arriba de la ciudad. Nada más tocar el suelo y plegar sus alas Claudine se bajó de una salto de su lomo y se acercó al bosque trotando. Me quedé mirando hacia ella. Negué con la cabeza, mientras me bajaba con cuidado del lomo de mi águila, recogí la toalla que nos mantuvo calientes por la noche y se la tiré a Claudine para que la guardase.

-Anda, toma. Guárdala en la mochila.

La cogió al vuelo y se alejó un poco más en silencio. Gandalf descendió del águila que montaba. Se dio la vuelta y pronunció unas palabras desconocidas para nosotras. El águila inclinó un poco la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

Las aves se separaron y alzaron el vuelo de nuevo, planeando majestuosas a través del cielo, que ya empezaba a amanecer. Claudine se puso a mi lado.

Clau alzó la vista, más tranquila. Me acerqué a ella, que me miró completamente seria

De pronto Gandalf se puso a nuestro lado, observándonos. Su cara mostró una sonrisa cálida. Le miré. Se acercó un poco más y dijo:

-Debemos irnos ya, nos están esperando.


	7. Rivendel

CAPÍTULO 7 RIVENDEL

-¿Nos esperan?¿Quiénes?

-Nuestros anfitriones.

-Vamos a ver. Estoy empezando a mosquearme-dije-¿Podrías explicarnos qué hacemos nosotras aquí?

Gandalf se dio la vuelta, con la cara seria y los ojos abiertos.

-Pero... ¿No sabéis qué hacéis aquí?

-¡No!-dijimos Clau y yo al unísono.

-Vaya, esto...-dijo desviando la vista cada pocos segundos- esto es demasiado raro.

Se dio la vuelta sin acabar la frase y se encaminó a un pequeño sendero a la entrada del bosque murmurando por lo bajo. Empecé a andar detrás de él atónita por que me dejase con la palabra en la boca; e Clau vino detrás de mí, con cara de pocos amigos, enfadada y algo molesta. Empezamos a bajar por el diminuto sendero. Era un camino escondido entre la maleza del bosque que habíamos sobrevolado, los árboles estaban empezando a mudar las hojas, que ya estaban entonando un color naranja-marrón y se caían con la brisa del viento. Tuvimos que bajar un trecho, esquivando baches y piedras de gran tamaño hasta llegar a un puente de piedras, por el que pasaba un pequeño río bastante profundo y de agua cristalina, en el que perfectamente se podía ver nuestro reflejo.

Estábamos maravilladas con aquel paisaje; por lo menos yo lo estaba, no podía hablar por mi amiga, pero a juzgar por cómo miraba a su alrededor deduje que sí que lo estaba. Veía a lo lejos otro sendero de piedra blanca que entraba en la cuidad, unos cientos de metros más hacia abajo. Se veían las torres de los edificios que acababan en punta, todas ellas de madera o ladrillo blanco, adornadas con el color naranja de las hojas y algunos árboles que aún conservaban su color verde, plantados sobre los caminos que recorrían la ciudad. En la altura se apreciaba a las personas que caminaban tranquilas por la ciudad. Empezamos a descender por otro sendero, esta vez más arreglado, estaba hecho de piedra y arena, muy bien cuidado. Descendía en zigzag pos la ladera de la montaña y era bastante empinado. Empezamos a bajarlo detrás de Gandalf que aún seguía murmurando cosas en voz baja.

Bajábamos en silencio, observando el paisaje. Gandalf se movía deprisa, bajando sin mirar al suelo, avanzando con paso veloz. Nos costaba seguirle el ritmo, sobre todo a Claudine, que bajaba despacio. Se consideraba torpe y siempre miraba por donde pisaba. Al cabo de cinco minutos empezamos a separarnos de Gandalf.

-¡Clau! ¡Apura que lo perdemos!

-¡Oye, yo voy a mi ritmo!¡Soy torpe!-me decía unos metros más arriba-¡No me pidas más!

-¡Que no te resbalas mujer, venga!

Esperé a que se situase a mi lado. La agarré de la mano y tiré de ella, haciendo que bajase más rápido.

-¡Cleo!

-Tu levanta los pies..-decía mientras la tenía fuertemente asida-¡Ya verás como así no te caes!

-¡Suéltame!¡No soy tonta!¡Sé andar yo solita!

-¡Venga!¡No seas quejica!-yo estaba hablando medio en serio, medio de broma; pero ella tenía el típico tono de enfado-cabreo que hace que te plantees el volver a hablarle o si salir corriendo.

-Pues que se pire! Y que nos manden a casa!

-OH... -dije exasperada- Venga mujer!

Trotamos un poco hasta colocarnos justo detrás de Gandalf. Clau se soltó de mi mano. La miré, me devolvió la mirada enfadada. Aún con la vara en la mano. Sacudí la cabeza y seguí adelante. Escuchaba los murmullos de Gandalf, y cada vez me ponían más nerviosa. Algo parecía que no marchaba bien.

Desvié la vista, ya habíamos llegado. La entrada era un arco de piedra blanca pulida, posé mi mano sobre ella y la suavidad que me transmitió no era normal. Claudine se colocó detrás de mi. Su cara reflejaba asombro. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, aquello no nos lo esperábamos.

-Bienvenidas...-dijo Gandalf- a Rivendel.

Estaba de pie frente a nosotras. Estaba amaneciendo, pero la gente se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor. Eran unas personas de una belleza indescriptible, tenían los rasgos afilados, pero dulces. El pelo les caía en cascada por los hombros y la espalda. La mayoría eran rubios, había uno o dos morenos. No había distinción de ropas entre ellos, tanto mujeres como hombres llevaban largos vestidos de colores crema, blancos o verdes claros, vi a uno con un color celeste y otro con un vestido blanco nacarado. Me fijé en otro detalle: sus orejas, tenían las orejas puntiagudas. No eran humanos, eran elfos.

-Venid chicas. Debemos hablar y ya nos esperan.

Gandalf se encaminó por las calles. Nosotras íbamos pegadas a él. Casi tuve el impulso de agarrarle la túnica, como si fuese una niña pequeña que no quería perder de vista a su madre. Claudine lo hizo, me agarró del jersey de lino que llevaba puesto, mientras miraba la belleza del lugar. Empezamos a caminar hasta que llegamos a un pequeño patio, en el que había un porque circular, casi un mirador, de madera blanca. Dentro estaban dos personas, dos elfos: una mujer y un hombre. Éste le sujetaba la mano a la chica... "Se estarían declarando?". Al oírnos llegar se dieron la vuelta, nos miraron y se levantaron.

La chica era muy pero que muy guapa, de oscuros cabellos ondulados y unos grandes y centelleantes ojos azules. Tenía la piel blanca y pálida, con coloretes rosados en las mejillas. El hombre era algo mayor que ella, también tenía el pelo de color oscuro, pero tirando a castaño; mientras que sus ojos adoptaban un color azul y marrón. Iban ataviados, ella con un vestido blanco contrastado con su cabello, trenzado; y él con una túnica de color crema. Nos paramos a unos metros de donde estaban. Miré a Claudine y me devolvió la mirada. Debía de estar tan flipada como yo. Gandalf se acercó a ellos y pronunció unas palabras en la misma lengua que antes, que no conocíamos. Primero se dirigió a la muchacha, que le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano. Luego al hombre que hizo lo mismo. Lugo empezaron a hablar. Me distraje un poco mientras observaba la distribución de la ciudad. Parecía un refugio, estaba tan inmersa en el paisaje que no me di cuenta de que se acercaban a nosotras. Claudine me cogió del brazo y me volví para mirar a los elfos. La chica se acercó primero.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Arwen- dijo la guapa mujer con una amplia y gentil sonrisa.

-Hola...-musitó Claudine

Yo ni contesté. Su voz era tan delicada, que me parecía un insulto contestarle. El hombre se colocó a su lado, mirándonos. Era como si me miraran por dentro. Me coloqué detrás de Clau. Él rompió el silencio.

-Encantado de conoceros por fin. Mi nombre es Elrond, caballero de Rivendel. Bienvenidas a nuestro hogar.


	8. Elrond

CAPÍTULO 8 ELROND

-Esto es Rivendel, ciudad-refugio de los elfos. Esta es mi hija Arwen.

-Hola...-dijo Claudine con voz débil- Yo...-carraspeó-yo soy Claudine... y... y ella.. es... es Cleo...

Asentí con la cabeza. Gandalf estaba detrás de ellos. Elrond lo miró un momento.

-Me dice... que no sabéis el motivo de vuestra llegada...¿es cierto?

-Pues... sí...-dijo Clau- De hecho nos gustaría volver.

-Mmmm...-Miró hacia su mano- enséñame ese anillo.

Claudine se miró la mano. Aún teníamos os anillos. La levantó y se la enseñó. El anillo le llamó la atención. Estuvo un buen rato sosteniéndole la mano. Después me miró a mi.

-¿Podrías enseñarme el tuyo?

Estaba algo asustada. Me miré la mano y se lo enseñé. Al ver mi mano, la cogió de sopetón, tirando de mi. Casi me caigo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, empecé a tirar, me estaba apretando la mano.

-No puede ser...

-Ay...-me quejé.

-¡Padre!-intervino Arwen- ¡La lastimas!

Me soltó la mano al siguiente tirón que di. Me miró con una expresión, entre miedo y confusión. Se giró bruscamente para mirar a Gandalf, que permanecía serio. Levantó las cejas.

-Son ellas...

Arwen nos miró, ella también miraba mi anillo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía de especial?

-Venid conmigo!-era una orden más que una invitación- Os daremos algo para comer; además creo que necesitamos hablar.

Se encaminaron los tres hacia una de las casas. Clau no se movió, así que yo tampoco. La chica, Arwen, se dio la vuelta y nos miró.

-Venid con nosotros, por favor.

La primera en moverse fui yo. Clau me siguió, pegada a mi espalda. Entramos en una casa, era de un estilo muy medieval, pero a la vez muy romántico, las decoraciones de las paredes estaban hechas de piedra, pero los detalles eran exquisitos, Alcanzaban la perfección. Se sentaron en una mesa cuadrada, excepto Gandalf, que se dirigió a nosotras.

-Lo lamento... Pero tengo que ir a visitar a un pequeño amigo que se encuentra bastante indispuesto, nos reuniremos más tarde.

Ninguna dijo nada, aún seguíamos de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Gandalf salió por una puerta trasera, que llevaba a una habitación bastante iluminada. Alcancé a ver unas pequeñas figurillas que estaba alrededor de una cama, acompañados de otra más grande, vestida de negro. Pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiese ver quién estaba en la cama.

Claudine se adelantó y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, yo hice lo mismo. Estuvimos en silencio. Los elfos nos miraban serios. De pronto escuchamos un ruido en la puerta y una sombra negra salió de la habitación de atrás. Era un hombre de unos 30, con e pelo castaño ondulado y aspecto de cansado, tenía barba de unos días, los ojos azules y la piel seca. Tenía la ropa manchada y una herida o quemadura (no lo vi bien) en una de sus manos. La chica elfa lo miró. El hombre nos dirigió una mirada escrutadora, antes de presentarse.

-Bienvenidas. Mi nombre es Aragorn.

-Hola...-dije- yo soy Cleo.

-Claudine.

-Un placer...-se dirigió al Elrond- Ya está mucho mejor, la herida no le causará más problemas de momento. Muchas gracias.

Elrond asintió. Arwen se levantó y se colocó al lado de Aragorn, se marcharon de la habitación juntos. Luego, nos dirigió una mirada.

-Bueno, contadme. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

Clau y yo nos miramos. Hablé yo.

-La verdad es... que no estamos muy seguras.

-¿Dónde habéis conseguido esos anillos?

-En... en una tienda. La dependienta nos los regaló.

Claudine asintió.

-¿Dónde estaba esa tienda?

-En Oxford-dijo Clau.

-¿Dónde?

-En nuestro mundo.

Elrond se quedó callado.

-Por favor -empecé- Podría explicarnos lo que hacemos aquí y cómo podemos volver, ni siquiera estamos seguras de si esto es real, si estamos alucinando o si estamos muertas porque nos pasó una hélice de un barco por encima.

-Bueno, por donde empiezo... Esto va a durar un poco así que mejor será que comáis algo antes de proseguir; ya que no os parecéis nada a las personas que esperábamos.

Nos miramos otra vez.

-Esperad un momento -salió al umbral de la puerta y llamó a alguien, le dio unas indicaciones y volvió a entrar.

-Enseguida os traerán algo de comer... Pero ¿por qué no os presentáis?

-Yo soy Cleo y ella es Claudine. Vivimos en una ciudad al norte de una provincia cerca de la costa. Tenemos las dos 20 años, y somos lo que se dice bastante normales. Yo estudio Lenguas Antiguas y ella Literatura. Nos conocemos desde los 11... 12 años; y hemos sido amigas desde entonces.Y... eso es lo básico... ¿Y usted?

-Mmm¿Cómo?

-Si...-dijo Claudine-¿Quién es usted?¿Es un elfo?

-Pues si. Aquí la mayoría de población es elfa, hay algún humano.

-¿Cómo Aragorn?

-Exacto. Gandalf me ha dicho que tenéis vagas referencias sobre este lugar.

-Las tiene ella, yo no...-dijo Claudine señalándome.

La miré, entrecerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. Elrond me miró.

-Si, verá es que de donde nosotros venimos; usted, Gandalf, Aragorn... son personajes de ficción. Una historia que se escribió hace 60 o 70 años. Habla sobre los elfos, los hobbits, los magos, Sauron...-añadí en voz baja.

-¿Qué sabes de Sauron?

-No mucho. Era un ¿Maiar?-Elrond asintió- que se corrompió y se convirtió en el señor de la Oscuridad o algo así, que engañó a las razas que habitaban este lugar porque creó un anillo que sería capaz de someter a todos ellos... Pero se enfrentaron a él... y un príncipe le arrebató el anillo... Pero en vez de destruirlo, se lo guardó... Luego éste murió y el anillo se perdió hasta que lo encontró... em...- intentaba recordar

-¿Gollum?-dijo Elrond

-Si!...Si... Gollum... pero a éste se lo quitó un hobbit que luego se lo dio a su sobrino y ahora éste tiene que llevarlo a Mordor para destruirlo...¿Me equivoco?

-No...-dijo Elrond sorprendido-Hasta ahora lo has resumido muy bien...¿Y?

-Y... y se creó una especie de grupo que lo acompañaría... pero... pero... no sé más... No acabé de leer los libros...-dije agachando la cabeza.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Claudine- ¡PUES YO TAMPOCO ME SÉ LA HISTORIA!

-Bueno... ¡lo siento! ¿Vale?

-Bueno, bueno... tranquilas... ¿Qué sabéis de los anillos?

-Pues...-dije apartándome un poco de Claudine, que me daba un poco de miedo- hubo 3 que se crearon para los elfos, 7 para los enanos y 9 para los hombres, que se corrompieron y obedecen a la voluntad de Sauron, y luego está su anillo.

-Mmmm... esa parte no es del todo correcta

Levanté la vista. Creí que era así, lo recordaba del libro... Elrond se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a una ventana.

-Para los elfos se crearon 4 anillos: Nenya (el anillos de agua) que está en posesión de Galadriel; Narya (el anillo de fuego) que lo tiene Gandalf...

Miramos a la puerta de la habitación... "Vaya" pensé.

-...Vilya (el anillo de aire) que es éste de aquí...-señaló a su mano. Tenía un anillo de oro brillante y enorme con un zafiro azul incrustado.

-Y...- continuó-ése de ahí-dijo señalando a Clau. Clau se miró el anillo, tenían u cierto aire, solo que el oro era menos brillante, tenía adornos dorados y el zafiro era un poco más pequeño.

-Ése es el anillo Nórëya o anillo de la tierra. Da el don de la sabiduría y de las artes a los corazones puros, impide el paso del tiempo y tiene dones de curación, al igual que los otros...

Miré a Clau, se estaba mirando la mano, con la boca abierta. Aquella parte no me la esperaba, no sabía que hubiese más, no había más... Era imposible.

-Esto.. -dije- estoy segura... segurísima de que a los elfos sólo les entregaron 3...

-No... fueron 4... y hubo otro anillo más

-Ah...-dije recostándome en la silla-¿Otro?

-Si... -y me señaló- Ése que tienes tú.


	9. Ficción y realidad

**Bueno, antes de nada muchísimas gracias por los comentarios hacia esta historia. Animan mucho a continuar escribiendo en serio:**

**-_Saturn_: gracias por tus comentario, la verdad es que esta historia se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y la llevo publicando más de un año. X3 El problema es que como ahora me estoy concentrando en publicar en esta página, pues la he pasado aquí. Aunque no quiero publicarla de golpe.**

**-_QueenFantasy_: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi historia. La verdad es que estoy escribiendo varias al mismo tiempo entre ellas una de El Hobbit. Con las del Señor de los Anillos he de decir que soy muy fan de estas historias y estoy leyendo varias. Ya había escrito más capítulos de esta historia desde hace más de un año, pero ahora he decidido publicarla aquí, poco a poco. Yo te animaría a que la escribieras, entre otras cosas porque siempre habrá alguien a quien le guste tus historias y yo me animaría mucho al leerlas. En serio, si quieres hacer una historia yo la sacaría adelante. Espero que te haya animado algo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Un abrazo!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9 FICCIÓN Y REALIDAD

-¿Qué?-dije. Creí que había oído mal.

-Ése anillo, fue otro de los anillos de poder que se crearon, fue creado para controlar a los espíritus de la Tierra Media: animales, plantas, seres fantásticos... todo aquello que tiene o ha tenido vida o alma en algún momento obedece a ese anillo. Su nombre es Menelya o el anillo del Cielo. Su historia...-empezó- es bastante complicada y en cierto modo está relacionada con Nórëya.

Me miré la mano... Ahora sí... ahora sí que estaba de broma...

-Oiga...- dije sonriendo- ¿Qué?-acabé seria-¿Qué?...no.. NO! NO hay nada de eso en lo que he leído y la historia no menciona nada de 4 anillos y mucho menos de un anillo espiritual! -dije empezando a alzar la voz- Es... ES RIDÍCULO! ESTO ES RIDÍCULO!

Elrond me miró serio, Claudine estaba mirando hacia mi y hacia su mano. Luego desvió la vista hacia el vacío y asintió.

-Pues tienes razón- me dijo- No tiene ningún sentido.

-Tiene más del que podáis imaginar... En este mundo existe más de una realidad, hay otros mundos conectados... Habéis volado en águilas gigantes, habéis visto orcos y elfos... ¿estáis seguras de que es un sueño?

-Precisamente porque hemos visto ESO, estamos seguras de que es un sueño!

-¡Exacto!

Elrond se quedó callado un momento.

-Muy bien...

De pronto se sacó una daga de la túnica y se dirigió a mi. Me aparté, pero fue más rápido que yo y me agarró del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!

Con la daga me rajó parte del antebrazo. Me quemaba, la sangre me salía a borbotones, la herida era bastante profunda, me soltó. Me agarré el brazo, me dolía a horrores, nunca había experimentado algo así, era un dolor picante y ardiente, escocía... las lágrimas me salían por los ojos, como si se tratase de un grifo. Claudine estaba paralizada, cuando Elrond me soltó cogió una mochila y sacó una toalla y me la puso en el antebrazo.

-Maldito...-dije- ¡Serás cabronazo!

Clau se levantó, pero Elrond fue más rápido y le puso el cuchillo en la garganta. Se quedó quieta. Nos miramos un momento. Yo estaba de rodillas con la toalla en la herida y ella a merced de un cuchillo.

-He peleado en guerras desde hace más de 3000 años... Si digo una cosa es que es cierta...

-Suéltala...-dije bajito

Elrond me miró.

-Suéltala...-volví a decir

Nada.

-¡QUE LA SUELTES!

La soltó, se puso a mi lado. La notaba muy nerviosa. Miré al elfo con rabia. Clau también lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y furia.

-¿Me creéis ahora?-preguntó

-¿Cómo salimos?

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-No podéis salir de aquí-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Gandalf había entrado a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él-me gustaría que no hicieseis tanto ruido, nuestro amigo Frodo aún está muy débil y necesita reposo...-miró hacia mi herida- Vaya... Elrond... no queremos asustarlas...

Elrond se guardó la daga en la túnica tras haberla limpiado de mi sangre. Gandalf se acercó a mi, le desafié con la mirada. Claudine aún seguía temblando.

-No te preocupes... sólo voy a cerrarla.

Me cogió el brazo, me había olvidado del dolor. Acercó su vara y pronunció unas palabras en aquel idioma, la herida se cerró. No sentí dolor ni nada. Simplemente se cerró, dejando una cicatriz.

-Ya está... es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-Gracias...-dije

Miré hacia Elrond. Le puse la mano a Claudine por el hombro y la ayudé a sentarse otra vez. Me senté a su lado, mirándome la cicatriz. Gandalf se sentó al otro lado de Claudine.

-Vale... te creo- le dije a Elrond.

-Bien... entonces seguiré con la historia. Ése anillo fue creado para doblegar a los espíritus, Sauron creyó que regalándoselo a alguien que considerase correcto o digno sería la mejor elección. Cuando los anillos de lo elfos fueron forjados el anillo Nórëya se lo dieron a un rey elfo, cuya edad se remontaba hasta los mismos Maias (los espíritus que acabaron de dar forma al mundo). Se decía que este rey era de una belleza infinita, noble y honrado.

Sauron encontró a alguien digno de aquel anillo. Otra Maia que se llamaba Faurya (la hija de los Maias del Sol , pero que también poseía el poder de la Luna) la princesa de la noche y el día, las mareas, la tierra, la feminidad, y la oscuridad. Se podría decir que se enamoró de ella, aunque el significado correcto fue... capricho. Le regaló el anillo que adoptó la forma de una mariposa (símbolo de la vida eterna y la libertad) y se posó sobre su mano para acabar apresando su dedo, un anillo que en particular estaba fuera de la influencia del suyo, ya que al ponérselo Faurya sus almas quedaron ligadas. Sin embargo, ésta era un espíritu libre. Y en una noche de calma, bajó hasta el reino de los Bosques, justo en el lugar en el que descansaba es rey elfo.

Al verlo, lo despertó y con una simple mirada, cayeron rendidos uno frente al otro. Hay versiones que cuentan que se amaron en ese mismo instante... Otras cuentan que, Sauron al darse cuenta de la traición de Faurya elevó su ira hasta lo más alto, dirigiéndola hacia los dos amantes. Asustados, decidieron abandonar este mundo para marcharse a otro, a uno en el que Sauron no pudiese seguirlos. Con la ayuda de los Maias restantes, sus padres entre ellos, se marcharon para nunca más volver.

Se dice que aterrizaron en un mundo parecido a éste. Que vivieron como mortales, tuvieron descendencia, y murieron de viejos y que los anillos fueron pasando de generación en generación. Pero llegó un momento en el que ambos se perdieron por el camino. De hecho se dice que esos anillos no son más que mitos... Por eso muy poca gente sabe de su existencia.

Me quedé escuchando la historia totalmente callada. Si eso era cierto, los anillos que teníamos Clau y yo eran más que simples baratijas para regalar.

-No lo entiendo...-dijo Clau- Pero... si nos los regaló una chica... En una tienda de productos rústicos y ecológicos...

-Casualidad...-dijo Gandalf- aunque no lo creo... Como todos los anillos, cada uno tiene la voluntad de volver con su depositario. Y parece que vosotras sois las depositarias de estos anillos.

Desvié la vista. Era demasiada información para asimilar.

-¿Cómo...?-empecé-¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

-Eso... Verás...-dijo Gandalf-hemos sido nosotros. Un larga historia. Por lo que veo conocéis bastante de este mundo... ¿Sabéis quién es Saruman?

-Si... -dije- El mago blanco que fue corrompido por Sauron.

-Así es... él está en contacto con Sauron, cuando esos anillos tocaron vuestras manos, al ser vosotras las últimas depositarias, Sauron notó vuestra presencia y mandó a Saruman a buscaros. Fabricó un portal para traeros hasta aquí... Me di cuenta de lo que tramaba mientras estuve prisionero en su torre... así que intervine su hechizo cambiando la localización... Cuando Saruman se enteró de lo que había hecho casi me mata... Pero conseguí salir de allí con vida gracias Gwhail.

-¿El águila?

-Si... -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...-me erguí un poco. Decidí levantarme. Necesitaba estirar las piernas-Aún sigo sin saber porqué estamos aquí.

-Ya... a eso voy... Ése anillo y el de Sauron están ligados, para destruir uno hay que destruir el otro, y sois las únicas que podéis llevarlos, éstos anillos otorgan poderes especiales a los corazones puros, pero si alguno lo coge y no era su destino hacerlo, su poder se corrompe. Debéis destruirlo, el tuyo sobre todo -dijo Elrond señalándome- Ése anillo es igual de peligroso que El Anillo Único. Ambos deben desaparecer.


	10. Deberes y obligaciones

Capítulo 10 DEBERES Y OBLIGACIONES

Después de la charla que tuvimos con Elrond, Clau y yo nos quedamos un poco descolocadas.

"-Pero... ¡quedaos lo anillos!-habíamos dicho- Nosotras no lo queremos, si son tan importantes, tomadlos... Lo que queremos es volver..."

Pero de nada sirvió.

Nos quedamos en Rivendel. Nos instalaron en unas habitaciones muy bien amuebladas, muy antiguas. En la habitación había dos camas, hachas con sábanas de lana blanca. La noche llegó muy deprisa, ninguna tenía ganas de salir...

-UNAS HORAS ANTES...-

-Bueno...-dije intentando calmarme un poco- Calmémonos todos...-dije mirando a Clau.- ¿Vosotros no podéis con los anillos?

-No...-dijo Gandalf-Son demasiado poderosos. El anillo élfico no suponen ningún problema pero no funcionará con nadie más, y el tuyo... es más complicado... Es distinto a todos los demás... Controla un poder que nadie ha controlado jamás...

Suspiré hondo... Todo esto seguía sin tener sentido alguno para mi. Claudine estaba intranquila, aquello le superaba... Ninguna lo asimilaba por completo...

-Ya va siendo hora de comer...- dijo Elrond. Y acto seguido llegaron dos elfos con dos bandejas de comida cada uno. Había frutas, pescado y verduras asadas; y un poco de carne. Hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Cogí una manzana y le di un mordisco. Claudine miraba a la comida con recelo, pero no tocó nada. Al ver que no iba a hacerlo cogí un plato y le serví yo misma, dándoselo.

-Será mejor que comas...-dije

-No tengo hambre...

-No me importa...-dije. Sabía que estaba siendo cortante, pero ahora ya no podíamos volver, no había tiempo para estar enfadada- Come algo.

-Te digo que no tengo hambre...

-Como quieras...

El plato quedó sobre la mesa. Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación. Los elfos y Gandalf nos miraban. Fue Elrond el que rompió el silencio...

-Ejemm... Debemos continuar... si no vais a comer será mejor que vengáis con nosotros... Hay alguien a quien to quiero presentar-me dijo a mi- Señorita Claudine usted también puede venir si quiere.

Clau se encogió de hombros. Se levantó de la mesa. Yo hice lo mismo. Al final sólo había comido un trozo de pan y dos frutas.

Seguí a Elrond a través de la puerta, salimos al exterior. El Sol ya estaba en lo alto, Clau y Gandalf venían detrás de mi, unos pasos más alejados hablando en voz baja. Ella hablaba cabizbaja. Me concentré en Elrond y en el lugar al que nos dirigíamos. Comenzamos a bajar por unas escaleras hacia un lugar algo apartado de lo que sería la ciudad en sí. Era una especie de retiro, un parque pequeño lleno de flores. En el medio había un banco de madera oscura y redondo, y en el medio... había un elfo.

Parecía un elfo ya mayor, tenía el pelo de color blanco, casi plateado. Las arrugas se le marcaban en la cara. Iba ataviado con una túnica color blanco con detalles dorados. Estaba meditando, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con los ojos cerrados. Al entrar nosotros en el parque abrió los ojos. De un color verde intenso, con ligeros rastros de colores plateados en ellos. Me quedé mirando hacia él.

-Elrond... -dijo el elfo- ¿Es ella? -preguntó mirando hacia mi.

-Si... eso parece...

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia mi. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia se paró y me miró de arriba abajo. Luego empezó a caminar a mi alrededor; dando un par de vueltas, para luego quedar otra vez en el mismo sitio. Me miró a los ojos, unos ojos que miraron dentro de mi. Automáticamente los cerré, era como se se metiesen dentro de mi cabeza, no lo soportaba. Desvié la cabeza. El elfo echó el cuello hacia atrás y resopló.

-Dentro de 4 horas...- y dicho esto se marchó, dándome la espalda.

Miré a Gandalf y luego a Elrond.

-Ése es Mahvanya... uno de nuestros más expertos guerreros... por no decir el que más... Peleó conmigo en la batalla contra Sauron hace más de 3000 años... desde ese día... como os podéis imaginar no soporta la presencia de los humanos, se sintió traicionado... Cree que los humanos sois débiles de espíritu y fortaleza, por no hablar de las mujeres...

Carraspeé. Elrond me miró.

-De donde yo vengo, por ese comentario podrías recibir una buena paliza.

-Mmmm... pero de donde yo provengo las mujeres sólo han peleado en guerras de manera muy, pero que muy ocasional...

-Entonces es que no conoces a las mujeres-le corté- ¿Qué quiere?-pregunté señalando hacia la dirección por la que se había marchado el anciano.

-Estaréis aquí por lo menos una semana... Hasta que Frodo se levante y decidamos qué hacer con el Anillo... Mientras tanto, él te entrenará, para que por lo menos seas capaz de defenderte en la lucha.

-¿A mí? ¿Sólo a mi?

-Si... Claudine irá con Gandalf, ella necesita despertar sus poderes y empezar a practicar con magia...

Miré a Clau, parecía conforme. Bueno... me alegré por ella. Miré a Gandalf.

-Oh... pequeña... No te preocupes -dijo sonriente- Tú también deberás practicar tanto o más que ella-se rió por lo bajo.

Miré a mi amiga, se encogió de hombros y me sonrió de medio lado. "Pobre, la que le espera" pensaba mi amiga. Elrond volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Dentro de 4 horas tienes que estar aquí, preparada. NO te lo pondrá fácil... ¿Tienes algún conocimiento de magia o lucha?

Le miré asombrada.

-Eh... No.

-Mmmm... en ese caso te lo va a poner muy difícil -abrí los ojos como platos- Será mejor que descanséis un poco... Gandalf os enseñará vuestros aposentos.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Cleo,¿Estás asustada?

-Creo que si; no lo sé... Puede que de momento no.

-Yo tampoco ¿sabes? Yo no quiero esto... Lo dejaría todo para marcharme otra vez. Ni siquiera me creo lo que está pasando. Me parece -dijo añadiendo una pausa- una soberana tontería. Pero, ¡no voy a desaprovecharlo! Me quedaré aquí hasta que esto termine y luego volveré a mi casa...-se sentó- y dejaré que mis padres decidan que hacer con mi cadáver después de que me asesinen...

-Exagerada -le dije de broma. Empezamos a reirnos, cosa que empezaba a hacer falta.

Un ruido no sacó de nuestra conversación. Gandalf entraba por la puerta. Me miró y arqueó las cejas.

-¿Vas a llevar puesto eso?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Me había puesto unas mallas de color negro que encontré en la mochila, eran nuevas, y por encima la camiseta más cómoda que encontré, de tirantes; el único problema es que tenía demasiado escote, casi se me veían los pechos; y que además dejaba entrever el sujetador.

-Nada...-dijo Gandalf-No tiene nada de malo... Será mejor que te vayas... Además Claudine y yo tenemos que empezar. Acompáñame... Te diré las nociones básicas en otro lugar... Lo primero que tienes que hace es aprender-le dijo- Así que el silencio es la mejor manera. Vamos a ir a la habitación de Frodo... allí te diré lo que deberás aprender primero. Y tú- me señaló- Márchate ya o llegarás tarde.

Salí por la puerta disparada, me puse unas botas blancas polares, cortesía de los elfos y bajé corriendo las escaleras hacia el parque. Los elfos que caminaban por la calle me miraban, se daban la vuelta y cuchicheaban entre ellos, señalándome. Empecé a sentirme incómoda.

Llegué al parque en poco minutos, en el que me esperaba Mahvanya. Iba vestido con ropajes élficos de guerra, llevaba dos espadas envainadas en un cinto de cuero. Una lanza a la espalda y unas dagas en la pierna. Me miró serio, impasible.

-Piensas pelear con eso?

Me miré.

-No tengo otra cosa, es lo más cómodo que encontré

-¿Cómodo? ¿Crees que estás aquí para estar cómoda? ¡Jajajaja!-rió estrepitosamente- Que equivocada estás -se colocó delante de mi y me dirigió una gélida mirada- ¡Empecemos!


End file.
